The Drama Isn't Over
by AnyfriendofMike's
Summary: See what happens as you follow Mike, Zoey, Scott, Dawn, and Dakota after the drama.
1. Chapter 1: Multiple Mike

**Welcome to my very first fanfic! Also, welcome to my very first Zoke story! Somewhere along the line, I decided to combine my terrible writing skills with my terrible spelling and grammar. As a result, this piece of crap was born! I do not own Total Drama or any of the characters. I'd like to give a quick shout out to Fanwriter9 for the basic story idea. Enjoy! Or don't, I don't really give a crap...**

"The Vito is back baby!" Shouted the Italian personality.

"Enough of that Jearsey rubbish, the world would much rather see an adventurer!" Declared Manitoba Smith.

"I say Svetlana exceeds all of you," Svetlana said.

"Pipe down you punks! Kids today with their time machines and flying cars!" Grumbled Chester.

"Pipe down ALL of you!" Cried Mike. "I thought I taught you all a lesson!"

"Oh! You shoulda known we'd be back for more candy," Growled Vito.

"Und now," Hissed Svetlana,"We're gonna-"

BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP! Mike Smith, a semi-normal teenager groped blindly for the snooze button. Lately, he had been having strange dreams like this. It was like a part of him was trying to warn him of his MPD's return. Sadly, Mike had no guard.

If only Dawn were here, thought Mike. She'd be able to read my aura or something. Maybe she could even suggest a solution. But, Dawn wasn't there and couldn't read his aura. There wasn't even a way to contact her. He reasoned that she wouldn't really believe in chatrooms, texting, or facebook. He would write her a letter, but he didn't have her adress. And really, what would he say? "I need you to come out to Seattle to read my aura. There might not be a problem, but I'm really paranoid." Please...

Yawning, Mike made his way to the widow. He saw that the house next door was s till emty. He wondered what it would be like if one of his Total Drama friends moved in. It would be awesome if he saw sitting in his homeroom Cam,Brick or...Zoey.

A smile flickered over the teen's face as he thought of the girl. Even though he had missed out on a million bucks, he felt like a million bucks with her in his life. Together, they could take on the world.

Anyways, it was time for another day of school. Ah school, a building full of creeps, jocks, bullies, cliques, and even a few friends. His two best friends, Devon and Todd were probably the most friendly people in the whole school. With them around, the bullies knew to keep their distance. Well, most of the bullies. The only person Devon and Todd didn't scare was Zack. Unfortunately, he was Mike's number 1 tormentor. Everyday, he would slap the back of Mike head and kick him in the stomach. The fact that he had MPD made it even worse.

Still, Mike was glad he had a nice home, great friends, and a loving girlfriend. Asking for Zoey to move in next to him was too much. But still, he crossed his fingers whenever there was a shooting star.


	2. Chapter 2: The New Girl

** Chapter 2. Still I own nothing except the computor I'm writing this on. R&R. For now my posts will be completely random but after the holidays I will be posting every Saturday or Sunday.**

By 7:30, Mike had done his morning routine and was on his way to school. He was heading out of his driveway when 2 familiar figures pulled up next to him.

"Sup Smith," greeted Devon.

"How's it goin?" asked Todd.

"Oh hey guys," Mike said. He had been thinking about the local art contest. The winner got 500 dollars. Mike hadn't spent his share of Cam's million yet, but it didn't hurt to have backup cash. Plus, this piece he was going to submit was really good.

"Looks like MPD is in deep thought," growled a voice behind the guys. The three boys froze. It was an unpleasent voice belonging to none other than Zack Jacksons himself.

"Why don't you just get out of here? I mean. c'mon Zack, no one likes a stalker!" Devon shot at the bully.

Zack's face turned into a nasty scowl. "You little freak..."

"Hmm...," Said Devon. "That's exactly what your mama said to me last night in bed."

It was like watching a tennis match. Mike and Todd were hanging on to every word, wondering how the opponent would react. Right then, Devon was the clear winner.

Suddenly, Zack smirked. "My mom, huh? So I'm guessing you and Toddy Boy stopped swapping spit then?"

At that moment, Todd lunged forward and tried to punch Zack's face. Catching the blow in midair, Mike tried to calm the boy down.

"He's not worth it. Don't make any mistakes because of that loser," Mike said as Zack ran off, laughing that he didn't get hurt.

"Sorry," Todd said sheepishly. "I guess I just lost it."

"Don't worry," Mike reassured him. "He was pretty much asking for it. Thanks for sticking up for me though."

"Of course!" Chirped his friends.

The guys made it to school and went to their homerooms(Todd in room 205 and Mike and Devon in room 207). Mike noticed that Mrs. Tay, Todd's homeroom teacher, was talking to Mrs Johnson, the guidence counseler. It meant that there was a new student.

"Settle down boys and girls!" yelled Mrs Holmes, his teacher, over the noise of the classroom. Mike sat down in his usual seat and started sketching a picture of his friends from the island.

In the Tay homeroom, a new student was getting settled in.

"Class, let's give a warm welcome to our new student, Zoey Maple!" Announced Mrs Tay. The redhead made her way into the classroom.

"So... Where should I sit?" Zoey asked uncertainly.

"Hmmm..." Said Mrs Tay. "How about right next to Todd? He's the boy with the white T-shirt up front."

As Zoey sat down, she noticed that the boy looked familiar. And then it hit her. He was one of the guys who had greeted Mike when Chef had driven the cast back home.

"Hey! Are you one of Mike's friends?" asked Zoey.

"Yeah! I've known him since the first grade. Aren't you his girlfriend?" Said Todd.

"You watched the show?" Zoey asked.

"Well yeah! Why wouldn't I show some support for my buddy? I'll bet he'd be happy to see you again!" replied Todd.

"so are there any people here who are bad news?"

"Well, I'm not really good at keeping track of that kind of stuff, but my friend's girlfriend, Taylor could probably help you out. She's sitting over there in the blue hoodie. Maybe you, me, Mike, Taylor, and her boyfriend Devon could sit together at lunch?" suggested Todd.

"Yeh sure!" said Zoey.

That wasn't as hard as I thought it would be, thought Zoey. Maybe Zoey was going to finally have friends. After all, she already knew 2 people. She wondered how this could possibly bite her in the butt. Back in room 207, Mike was totally unaware that his day was about to get _real._

** What's gonna happen next? Obviously Mike and Zoey will reunite, duh, but will an evil force drive them apart. Probably... Post some suggestions and we'll see.**


	3. Chapter 3:Scott's regrets

**And here I go with my latest chapter. Now, this chapter is sort of going to waver from the main point. Check my grammer, I think that came out wrong. Enjoy! Or don't, you know the drill.**

_Why won't he look at me? _Thought Scott. _I know he's not much for cripples, but come on! Man, I would give anything to get out of this friggin chair!_

Miles away from Mike and Zoey's soon to be reunion, Scott was sitting in his kitchen. Sitting, because that was all he could do. Yes, this is a Scott chapter. If you dislike Scott and think he deserved what he got, allow me to open your eyes to his perspective.

First of all, when Cameron said he was going to spend his money on everyone, he forgot to add that Scott wasn't going to get a cent of his winnings. It was pure torture to see chatty Staci get her share while Scott got nothing. To make matters worse, Staci went on about how her great great great great uncle's friend's cousin once removed invented sharing.

_Why won't he look at me? Ugh, this is stupid and pointless! We used to hunt for kitchen rats together! I remember the time we threw potatoes at those trick or treaters! We were close before the island! Why won't he look at me...?_

If you haven't figured it out yet, Scott was trying to see why his Pappy wasn't acknowledging him. Since the island, he hadn't even looked at him. Scott could blink his "yes" and "no" lights all he wanted, but still he would pay him no mind. Usually, Pappy would stay upstairs in his room. And Scott couldn't visit him because- Tada!- he was immobile. So yeh, total abandanment.

And yet, Scott wasn't sour to the core. Yes, he was furious at Zoey, Fang, and Chris for doing this to him, but some of the others had nothing to do with his misfortune. All in all, the most powerful feeling Scott felt was regret. If he could at least talk, those apologies would be shooting out of his mouth. If he could only talk, he'd give his Pappy a reason to look at him. But all he was now was a head on a cart.

_Seriously, I'm gonna blink these lights till it blinds the whole ding dang world if he doesn't look at me! _His blinking went unnoticed as usaul. What Scott didn't know, was that one person was thinking of his condition. But we'll cover that some other time.

Now, back to the home story, I was saying that Mike's day was about to get real. So here's how it...went...

"Mike!" Yelled Todd. "Zoey's in my homeroom dude!"

"Huh?" A teen Todd didn't know turned to him.

"Oh...sorry...I'm looking for Mike..." Todd said

"Oh, I know him! Yeh the teacher sent him to the focus room. He's taking on the math challenge. That shit crazy..."

"THE MATH CHALLENGE? You're right, that is crazy!"

"I know! But the teacher said he was ready for it"

The math challenge was the hardest problem in school. If you solved it, you got a $100 gift card. Todd had no idea why, but Mike was suddenly really involved in money. It was creeping the shit out of his friends.

No one saw Mike until lunch. They were all sitting at their usual table sitting, chatting, drinking, and chewing. They were all laughing at Devon's blonde jokes when he came up behind them.

"Guys! I beat the Math Challenge! 100 bones baby!" He was radiating with excitement.

Everyone was looking around the table in astonishment. Well, actually, Zoey was staring at Mike, but... you get the point.

Devon cleared his throat. "Uh, Mike, we have a surprise for you..."

Suddenly, Mike looked up. "What's the surprise?"

"Actually, your surprise is a person..."

"Please tell me it's not my Aunt Becky! Or Cindy! Ugh, I was so happy when she moved away! Even if she's Jason's cousin, it still does not take away the grossness of her trying to kiss me! Barf!"

"Um... I'm sure you'll want to kiss this person..."

Uh, okay... Let me just get my-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the bell rang. Ordinarily, Mike would take his time getting out of the lunch room, but today he had to work on his submission for the art contest.

"Is that the bell? Oh man, I have to go, like, now!" With those parting words, Mike ran out to the crowded hallway.

"Geez, that was irony on its period!" Exclaimed Todd.

Taylor turned to him with fire in her eyes. "Y'know, I'm on my period."

_ Oh shit, now I'm in trouble! _Thought Todd.

**I feel so nasty! Okay, that was not my best work. I guess I was trying to build some suspense by not letting the couple meet up again, but hey, it's my story... R&R! Yeh, I feel bad for Scott... I cried for almost 2 hours when I saw him in his condition... Sorry for the short chapters... Peace out!**


	4. Chapter 4: Screwed by the Bell

**Wow, I started this series on Saturday and I'm already up to chapter 4! Thanks so much for those of you who have stayed with me until this point. Yeah, you know who you are...*cough*ForteKham617*cough* You know the drill...**

_This isn't working._ Thought Scott. He was trying to get up the stairs, to no avail. If his Pappy wasn't going to look at him, Scott was going to give him a reason to like he promised. Sure he had attention from his mother, but it was usually just cooing and soothing words. When he was with his Pappy, the words he heard weren't sugar-coated. He craved talking about those damn do-gooders, and since he still couldn't talk, he at least wanted to hear it. **Hmm, that came out wrong...**

_Why can't this damn house be one story? Geez, I just want him to see me! What is his deal? Is this my real punishment for throwing the challenges? What do you expect, that's the point of the game!_

Suddenly, his mother came up to him.

"Aw... Are you trying to get upstairs? That's cute! Go back to your regular thing Scotty."

If "Scotty" could glare, his mother would never talk to him again. That would probably be bad because his father was working double shifts to pay for a surgery for him. So now, there were no guys around him. Eww. His mother was great, but he was never in the mood to be babied.

The worst part about being in his condition was that there was simply nothing to do. His mother decided that going to school wouldn't work, so during the day, all he could do was stare out the window and regret.

Since this is a Zoke thing, I can't stray from the scene for too long. So Mike was walking home from school, when...

"Hey MPD! Where are your lovers?" Yelled Zack. Okay, this was pretty much doomsday for Mike. Not only were his friends not with him, but Zack brought back-up. Put together, they could tear him limb from limb.

"Why are you asking? You don't have a crush, do you?" Mike snapped, trying to act like Devon. Instead of Zack getting mad, he got creepy.

"I should ask you the same thing. I heard you won the Math Challenge. Where's the prize money MPD?"

"I-I-I don't have it..." Said Mike.

"Aw, I just want to see it! Maybe borrow it... Maybe take it..."

As if on cue, and it probably was on cue, all of Zack's cronies jumped on Mike. Searching his pockets for the money, they finally found the check and waved it in the air. Victory was theirs. At that point at least.

If there was anything Mike was, it wasn't a quitter. Jumping up, he followed Zack's gang as they ran off with Mike's prize. What Mike didn't know, was that they were leading him right into the alley where his brother was murdered...

**Ooooh...suspense. Also, do you feel the sympathy for Scott yet? If you don't, you either don't have a heart, or you didn't like my story. R&R and once again, sorry for the short story... PEACE OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5: Aden

**Alright! This is for ForteKham617...again...here...we...go...**

"Give it back! C'mon!" Yelled Mike as he chased Zack's gang through the streets. All they did in response was laugh and run harder. Now if Mike was thinking clearly, he would've just gone home. Unfortunately this isn't the case.

As Mike skidded into an alley, he noticed a puddle of dried blood on the ground.

"Is that...? Eww, sick!" _What part of town is this? _Thought Mike._ Maybe it isn't worth it. I feel...weird.. like... like something's wrong. wait- something is wrong! They have my money!_

"Oooh... Does ballet boy want his money? Or does Old-Man-Freak want to take a nap?" Taunted Lake, Zack's second in command.

"Look, I just want the check... Just... just give it back? Please? It's not just for me, It's for-"

"Look around Mike. Does this place seem familiar?" Asked Lake, with fire in his eyes.

"Huh? What... No... Look, I just-"

"Look at the blood Mike... Seen it before?"

"Uh, Lake, I feel like we shouldn't be here," Said a brown haired boy.

"Shut up Will!" Snapped Lake and Zack at the same time. Turning to Mike, Zack said,"This is the alley where your damn brother died... Does the name... Aden start anything?"

The world became a blur. As everthing started to spin, Mike desperately tried to grasp what was the truth. As for what was false, Mike tried to shut that garbage out of his head. But one thing penetrated his skull. The name Aden had started this mess.

**Flashback- 12 years ago when Mike was 5**

A young boy is walking down a street. As you may have guessed (and if you haven't guessed it, your parents might have to have you tested again) that boy was Mike. He was accompanied by his father.

"Oh no, it looks like it's going to rain..." Said Mike's dad. "Let's cut through this alley. Stay close to me, and don't get lost." As they turned into the alley, the two males found 18 year old Aden laying on his back covered in blood.

"Look Daddy! It's Aden! He's taking a nap. Hey, why'd he spill Kool-Aide all over the place?" Mike said. "Aden, get up, it's gonna rain!" He looked to his father for help. His father's face was grim.

"Mike, go home! Run! Tell Mommy that I'll be home soon, just, get out of here!" So far from gentle was his father's voice that Mike ran home in a daze. Usually, his voice was sweet and strong. Now however, it was hoarse and urgent. It didn't take a while for Mike to know that something was wrong. But still, he ran.

**End of flashback**

Like idiots, those bullies had missed one crucial fact wrong. Mike and Aden weren't biological brothers. Oh sure, Aden looked like Mike and acted like his brother, but really, they were neighbors.**(I know what I said last chapter but I'm sticking with this change okay?)** The memory of Aden had not made its way through Mike's thoughts in such a long time. After his death, Mike's parents didn't have the heart to tell Mike that his "brother" was dead. Like Aden was a dead pet, they told him that Aden had joined the Army after his nap and would not be returning. Mike was sad, but was too young to identify the feeling of doubt that pierced his soul.

As all of the lies were sorting themselves out, all hell was breaking lose with his personalities. One by one, they all began to feel solid again. Vito began punch the air with a macho look on his face. Svetlana did amazing cartwheels and flips. Manitoba let out a loud "Yeeehaaawww!" Even Chester felt young again. One by one, all madness was leaking out of Mike like a leaky roof. Thanks to Lake and Zack, Mike let go all of the crazy he had been holding back. As all began to go back to its chaotic way, Mike let out cries like an animal.

Witnessing this burst of chaos, Zack's gang dropped the check and backed out of the alley cautiously. When Mike balanced himself out, he found he was alone. But it was no use, the damage was done. And Mike's parents had quite a bit to explain.

Back at Scott's house, Scott was doing what he did best: Regret. Now that some time had gone by, that was the only feeling left. Getting his mother to shut up and getting his Pappy to look at him were proving to be impossible tasks. Even though he wasn't getting any excercise, at the end of the day, Scott was always feeling drained. As the days faded away into a heap of nothingness, Scott wondered what the point was to living. He would commit the big S, but there was no way to do it at all. Just trust me, there was no way to do it.

As he watched his father arrive from work, Scott apologized to each and every person he ever wronged in his life. And he didn't even just say sorry, he gave each of them a long, detailed apology. The only person who had the connection to receive his apology was Dawn...

And let's get into that, shall we?

At the time, what Dawn was doing was, of course, meditating. As she reached into her mind, she felt a... disturbance. Careful not to break the connection, her mind traveled all across the universe to find Scott. Curious, she ventured closer to his thoughts. Just as she did with animals, she read his aura and what he had to say.

_As for my apology to Dawn...Dawn..I'm sorry I was so rude to you. Growing up, my Pappy had taught me to hate anyone to gave back to the Earth. He said not to trust them. All I wanted was the money, but it has cost me so much. I don't even have a body anymore. I can never take back what I did, but for what it's worth, I'm sorry!_

Slowly creeping back to her own reality, Dawn processed what had just happened. It didn't take her long to realise that it was an apology. But it was so out of character for him. Even with this, Dawn knew that Scott had really thought that and meant it. Because it was his thoughts and that he couldn't possibly know that she had been reading him let Dawn know this. At that moment, Dawn made the biggest decision of her life. _Apology accepted, Scott. I forgive you._

** Soooo? R&R! Thanks sooo much for reading and Merry Christmas! Hannukka? Kwansa? How bout this, HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Better?**


	6. Chapter 6: The Stinky Alley

**MERRY CHRISANNUKAWANZA! That's Christmas, Hanukkah, and Kwanza put together, duh! Okay, so this is chapter 6 right? Sweet. Enjoy….**

_I've got to get up. I really shouldn't be in this alley…. _Thought Mike. However, as he tried to stand, the ground beneath him started to waver. _C'mon! I can't even get out of here? This is torture. _Mike tried to get up again. This time, he got as far as the dried blood when he fell once again. _I have to power through….._ Using all of his strength and will power, Mike crawled to the mouth of the alley. As the dizziness was fading, Mike looked back at his progress. That's when he noticed the check on the ground… The fool went back for it.

"Knowing Mike, I'd say he's already at his house," Said Devon.

"Yeah, he's probably kissing that check, when he should be kissing Zoey!" Joked Todd.

"Hey!" Zoey interjected.

"Todd's right. You guys should be reunited by now," Taylor smiled.

Rolling her eyes, Zoey and the gang made their way down the street. As they kept walking, one side of the street curved to form the opening of an alley. Yes folks, Mike and Zoey are going to reunite in a dirty alley where Mike's neighbor was stabbed and mugged. Isn't love beautiful?

"Ugh…. This is hopeless…." Mike groaned. He had to get the check, but at the same time, he just wanted to go home. You see, he was saving up money so he could buy a plane ticket to Zoey's town. Pretty adorable, pretty corny. "C'mon….C'mon…" Once again, he saw the blood, and blacked out. And yet… Before he did, he saw Zoey and his friends. Because of this, he thought he was either dead, in hell, or back on the island. So yeah, it was a bad situation.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" Said Taylor upon seeing Mike. As you can tell, she's not good in things like this.

"Mike! C'mon, let's help him up!" Yelled Devon. Todd and Devon both grabbed an arm. Steadying him, the guys began to walk Mike out of there.

"Wait…The check… I have to… to buy a plane ticket….see Zoey…. Please…" Murmured Mike. Devon and Todd exchanged glances. They both realized why Mike had gone money crazy. All he wanted to do was see Zoey…

"Don't worry Mike, Zoey's right here," Todd reassured him.

Mike looked panicked. "What? I'm back on the Island? No! No!" This outburst brought out Chester.

"Back in my day, kids would respect their elders, not kidnap them! Aw, kids today…." Chester muttered.

"Shit…." Devon cursed.

Gasping, Mike returned to his normal state, even forgetting about Aden. "Oh man! What just…? Crap! They're back! I have to fix this….. Oh… Chester escaped… Zack… I'm gonna kill him!" Mike's face flushed with anger. "Zack! And Lake! I hate them so much! First they bully me for my personalities, and then they give them back to me? Ugh, Vito would beat the crap out of them…"

"Uh, Mike?" Taylor spoke up. "Not to interrupt or anything, but… Zoey's here!"

"Huh? Zoey…. Maple?" Mike asked with stupid face. O-o?

"Mike!" Zoey yelled, running to him and giving him a hug. The couple stared at each other with smiles on their faces, not saying a word. They didn't have to, Mike understood that she had moved to his town. And Zoey knew that this was not a great time for romance.

"Mike, what's going on here?" She asked with concern.

This brought Mike back everything that happened. "Oh man…. Sorry Zoey, I have to go home…" Turning away from the alley, Mike ran home like he had when he was a kid.

"Now Dakota, what did we just go over? We don't eat mailboxes," Dakota's new teacher said patiently.

"It's the Dakotazoid!" yelled Dakota. Well, that's what mutated Dakota said. Inside, real Dakota was saying, "Duh! Geez, do you think I like being mutated? Ugh, that mail box tastes like rust and despair…"

"Now Dakota, your parents gifted you with a pretty name, please don't drop it…"

Inside, Dakota yelled, "Why can't they just gift me with a surgery? Ugh, Chris is a goner…."

Outside, she yelled, "Sam named me! Dakota smash Sam hater!GGGGRRRRRRRR!"

At that point, the teacher was out of there. "It's not worth it," She yelled. "I don't care how much they paid me, that girl is a lost cause."

Dakota's parents ran after the teacher. "Wait!" they yelled.

You see, her parents had hired a private teacher to bring Dakota back to speed on living life. She had already blown through 3 teachers already, and now a fourth was down the drain. It was looking like she would never go back to normal. But at least Sam loved her. Maybe he could unlock the door holding their dear daughter back. Hey, maybe she'd return nicer…..

** R&R, blah blah. Sorry if there were a lot of mistakes. Peace out!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Magic Pineapple

**Greetings! Season's greetings! It's still Christmas day, and I decided to post another chapter… Enjoy..**

"I'm home…" Mike announced.

"Oh, hello honey!" His mom said, walking out of the kitchen. "Well you're home later than usuaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! What happened to you?" his mom asked, taking his noticeable wounds seriously.

"Let's talk about it when Dad gets home," Mike growled.

"Already here!" His dad sang. He too noticed the cuts and rushed over.

"Great, now we can talk," Mike forced.

"Oh, but our food is getting cold. Why don't we talk at the table?" His mom suggested.

So as the family sat down, Mike told him about the good things first. "So, today, I beat the math challenge, and I met up with Zoey."

"Oh, Sweetie, that's wonderful," his mom laughed, looking relieved for some reason.

"Yeah, but there's one thing I don't understand," Mike said, trying to enjoy the last few moments with his parents keeping their little secret.

"What's that, kid?" his father asked.

"Um….why didn't you tell me the truth about Aden?" Mike asked. His parents looked like ghosts. They were all white and Mike's mom had even dropped her fork. The clatter rang through the silence.

"…Who…who told you?" his father asked in the exact same hoarse voice he used when they found Aden. Mike hated that voice.

"Oh, I just remembered it today. For 30 minutes I remembered you guys telling me lies. For 30 minutes I suffered next to his dried blood." By now, he was yelling. "FOR 30 MINUTES I FOCUSED ON THOSE LIES, LETTING MY PERSONALITIES ESCAPE! FOR 30 MINUTES I WATCHED MY LIFE CRUMBLE. FOR 30 MINUTES I WATCHED ADEN LAY THERE, DEAD. THE TRUST WE USED TO HAVE IS GONE…. I CAN'T EVEN LOOK AT YOU GUYS! YOU TOLD ME HE WAS IN THE ARMY. I THOUGHT HE WAS A BIG HERO! I WROTE MY BIGGEST HERO ESSAY ON HIM 10 YEARS AGO! I GOT AN A ON AN ESSAY BASED ON LIES! GO TO HELL!"

"Chad, do something…" His mom whispered.

Mike's dad stood up, grabbed a pineapple, and threw it at Mike's head. Mike blacked out.

_ Wow, there are a lot of YouTube videos starring us. _Thought Zoey. She clicked on one titled, _Mike and Zoey's Relationship_. As she watched, she realized what she had put Mike through. She cringed when she thought of herself being mad at Mike for kissing Anne Maria. Even if she had known Mike had this condition, she shouldn't have just blamed him. They weren't even dating at that point. She guessed she was jealous because she really liked Mike too, but that really didn't make a difference. Oh well, they were together now, and that's all that mattered to her. When the video ended, Zoey looked out her window to the house next door. To her surprise, she saw Mike's parents easing him onto his bed. He looked fine when he left…. Zoey thought of Mike's outburst. _Zack! And Lake! I hate them! First they bully me because of my personalities, and then they give them back? _Zoey wondered who Zack and Lake were. Bullies, duh, but she wasn't aware of the fact that he was being teased.

"Zoey, we're going to meet the neighbors in 15 minutes," Zoey's mom called from downstairs.

"Okay mom!" answered Zoey.

As Zoey and her parents made their way to the house next door, Mike's parents appeared at the front door.

"Welcome new….SWEET JESUS! Look Chad, Zoey lives next door now!" Mike's mom yelled.

"How do you know our daughter?" Zoey's father asked.

"We're Mike's parents," Chad explained. "I'm Chad, and this is my wife, Jen."

"I'm Jack, and this is my wife, Gillian. And of course, you know my daughter." Zoey's father introduced.

"Umm," Zoey spoke up. "Is Mike sleeping or something?"

Jen looked scared for a moment. "Well, he had a rough day… so he's just resting.."

"Oh, okay.."

"I'm sure he'll be down soon. While we're waiting, why don't we all sit down?" Jen suggested.

Spotting the pineapple on the counter, Jack said, "Why don't we cut up that pineapple?"

Jen ran to the bathroom to puke.

When Mike woke up, he remembered nothing. He heard talking downstairs so he went to investigate. As he made his way into the living room, he spotted his parents on the sofa, looking tense at the sight of him.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Zoey's family is here. They just moved in next door," his mom replied.

"No way! Nice to meet you!" Mike said happily.

Jack and Gillian stood up to shake Mike's hand. They held up a plate of pineapple cubes.

"Would you like some pineapple?" Jack offered. Mike turned to his parents. The pineapple brought him back to the alley scene.

"HOW COULD YOU? AFTER THE SUFFERING I ENDURED IN THAT ALLEY YOU THROW A PINEAPPLE AT MY HEAD? WHAT KIND OF PARENTS ARE YOU? DO YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT ADEN'S DEATH? DO YOU THINK THIS IS SOME SORT OF GAME? I DON'T CARE IF WE HAVE COMPANY HERE, I DON'T CARE IF THEY ARE ZOEY'S PARENTS! YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO APOLOGIZE…..NOW!" Mike screamed.

At that outburst, Zoey's parents looked positively frightened. They were seriously wondering if their daughter's boyfriend was having some sort of breakdown due to pineapples.

As Chad and Jen apologized to Mike and Aden, Mike looked the most frightened. He couldn't believe he had said that… The two people he loved the most were like putty in his hands… It wasn't a good feeling…

_I'm not gonna open my mouth for anything. I'm trying to starve myself, _thought Scott as his mother tried to feed him some potatoes. She had tried to trick him with the airplane trick, but he was way past falling for that. Finally, she just reeled back her arm and jammed the spoon into Scott's mouth. His eyes filled with tears at the jolt. Again and again she drove spoonful after spoonful into his mouth. So much for that plan. As soon as dinner was over, Scott bolted from the room in the chair.

Two weeks had passed, and Scott hadn't seen his Pappy yet. Scott wondered if it was possible for his Pappy to know about his apologies. Oh boy, he would've blown a fuse if he had known. Scott was really worried for his Pappy's sake. He hadn't come down for dinner in a week. Scott moved his chair to the corner of the hallway where his parents were whispering. It was listening to their conversation that killed Scott inside….

**More suspense…. Ugh, I'm so sick of writing about that damn pineapple! Well, R&R! Peace out!**


	8. Chapter 8: Goodbye Scotty

**CHAPTER 8 IS UPON YOU...sorry…enjoy….**

"So?" Scott's mom asked.

"Yeah, he's… gone…" his dad replied solemnly

"Oh no…how are we going to tell Scott?"

_Tell Scott? What are they talking about? Oh man! Does Dad mean I can't get the surgery I need?_

"Poor Pappy…"

_ Poor Pappy? Poor me! I'm gonna be crippled for the rest of my life!_

"They used to be the best of friends…Scott is probably gonna hate the doctors who tried to save him.

_Huh? What doctors?_

"They said they just couldn't do it…it was a lost cause from the start. I can't believe this whole thing started when Scott got back home."

_What started? What is going on here?_

"Well, I suppose we should find Scott and tell him the bad news…"

Scott backed the chair away from the corner and looked for a place to hide for a few hours. He had a feeling that they weren't talking about Scott's surgery.

Back in Mike's part of the story, Mike's friends were reacting to his behavior.

"Dude, is it possible that you're going crazy?" Devon asked between fits of laughter.

Mike groaned. "I don't even remember yelling at them. It just sort of… flew out of my mouth. I had intended to ask them in another way, but the whole conversation was above my control."

Taylor gasped. "Mike! What if this is another personality? What if one area of your brain is over sensitive to Aden's death?"

"Oh how dare you bring him up? You don't know anything about him! You think you're sooo smart, but really, you've never even met the guy!" Mike snapped. The horror on his face afterwards proved Taylor's point.

"Hmm, you might be right, but I didn't hear the gasp he usually makes," Devon observed.

"Maybe he's been in that mode for a while… Maybe this is a new personality that just waits until Aden is mentioned," Taylor suggested.

"Well, maybe I should just-" Mike stopped in his tracks. Sitting 50 feet away on the curb, was Zack and Lake.

"Shit," Muttered Devon.

"Should we just turn around and run?" asked Todd.

"Y'know what?" Mike said. "I'm tired of them ruining our Saturdays. I want to go to the movies and I'm not gonna miss it because of two bullies!"

"Geez, the boy has gone crazy," Devon whispered to Taylor.

The gang took one step.

And another

And another

And another

And another

And another

And another…

Before they knew it, they were past Zack and Lake, who didn't even look at them. The movie blew.

When Monday rolled around, Mike was totally unprepared for what happened in art class. After acing his history test and having a nice lunch period with Zoey and his friends, he thought it couldn't get better. Wrong.

"Okay students, take a seat!" yelled the art teacher, Mrs. May.

"As you can see, the art contest form had a typo. Instead of getting $500, the prize is $500,000 because 800 college students will also be submitting their entries. Now… Mike, I've picked you to be the main submission. This means you have a strong chance at winning. Is this okay with you?"

"Yes…" Mike replied, dumbstruck at the thought of him winning. The money thing didn't matter so much anymore because he no longer needed to buy a plane ticket. But man, having that kind of money would be awesome!

After that point, time seemed to slow down. Mike was going to hang out with Zoey after school, and was bagging on the clock for 3:30 to come. Finally, the bell rang, and Mike ran to meet Zoey at the gates.

"Hey Mike!" Zoey said, showing up next to him.

Spinning her around, Mike gave her a big hug and a kiss. Blech :p

"Uh Mike, I have to ask you something…" Zoey said.

"Sure. Let's go over here," Mike replied, gesturing towards a bench.

Once they were seated, Zoey turned to him.

"Mike…who is Aden?" She asked, cautiously. For a moment, Mike could feel his personality waver. Squeezing his eyes shut, he pushed down the feeling.

"Mike? Mike!" Zoey yelled.

Mike gasped, not a multiple Mike gasp, but a surprised gasp.

"I-I can't talk about him without triggering another personality…" he admitted. At first, he was going to tell her that Aden was nobody, but he could tell she wanted him to be straight with her.

"Oh Mike, when did your personalities come back?" Zoey asked with concern.

"Remember when we met in the alley? Well, I had a… breakdown and my personalities escaped from… wherever I sent them. So far, Chester is the only one to resurface," Mike relieved.

"What should we do?" Zoey wondered out loud.

And that's when Mike knew what to do…

"Scott! There you are!" Scott's father exclaimed, pulling aside the curtain Scott was hiding behind. "Come to the living room Scott, there's something we have to tell you…"

As he was talking, Scott noticed a way out of what was happening. Scott's chair had a turbo boost option. Apparently, Chris had some need for speed, but Scott never had a reason to use it. There was one item from the lap of luxury in Scott's house, and that item was the glass door. Scott positioned himself so he was facing the door, and hit the turbo boost. It was the stupidest thing he'd ever done.

"Scott, no!" someone yelled. That someone was none other than Dawn herself.

** What's Dawn doing in Scott's farm? Well, I know, but I'm trying to get your juices flowing. I mean, she's obviously there to see Scott, but- ugh, never mind… R&R, blah, blah, blah. PEACE OUT!**


	9. Chapter 9: So Many Lives

**There's not much to report right now, so… here we go…**

"Uh, Mike? Are you sure this is going to work?" Zoey asked.

"I'm positive. Now put the fedora on my head," Mike replied. Sure enough, when the hat was on, Manitoba Smith snatched the bait.

"Goodday Sheila! I'm sure we've met before, as the name is Manitoba. How would you like to go rock climbing with me?" Manitoba offered slyly. Before Zoey could angrily reply, Mike slapped himself and growled. As a result, the plan worked. Mike looked around; looking surprised, but then looked triumphant.

"Hey! I think it worked!" Mike exclaimed. Just to make sure, Mike removed the hat, and put it back on his head. Nothing happened.

"It did!" Zoey cried happily.

"Now it's time for Vito," Mike said. Zoey blushed as she knew what had to be done. Mike took off his shirt. His body was still toned. Zoey tried not to stare.

As soon as his shirt was off, Vito was triggered. "Ey! The Vito is ba- Hey what's pasty doing here?" he demanded.

"Vito, get out of here!" Mike growled. This however, did not steer Vito away.

"Heh heh… You thought I would go as easily as adventure boy, didn't you? Well I'm in control now!" Vito said huskily.

"Control this!" Mike yelled, punching himself. And with that, Vito was gone.

"Whew, he's gone now," Mike said.

"Hmm, maybe we should stop. We can resume tomorrow," Zoey suggested. Mike nodded, said goodbye, and left.

When he got home, Mike found a note on the refrigerator.

Dear Mike,

Your father and I went out to dinner. There's some chicken in the fridge, and we still have some mashed potatoes. Or you could always make some macaroni, if you're hungry for that.

Love,

Mom and Dad

Not really feeling that hungry, Mike went upstairs and played some game Sam gave him for his birthday. After a while, the game got pretty frustrating. As you are aware, frustration brings out Chester.

"Aw, back in my day, we didn't have fancy games or 'epods,' we were fine with rocks and sticks," Chester complained. Grabbing a shoe, Mike hit himself with it. Apparently, Chester really had been through 3 wars, as he always said, so really, the shoe didn't hurt him. "Hey! You crazy kids! Stop that!"

"Get out of here old man!" Mike screamed desperately. He grabbed a lamp. It was going to hurt a lot, but it needed to be done. Crash! The impact could be heard from Scott's farm. Speaking of Scott…

"Oh my gosh!" Dawn exclaimed. There wasn't much blood, but the door was seriously cracked and Scott lay, still in his chair, not even reacting. Dawn wasn't sure if he was going to be okay.

"Dawn?" Scott's dad asked, really confused.

"I-I'm here to see Scott," Dawn said. "It doesn't look like he's okay."

"I'm going to call an ambulance… do you need a cab?" he asked franticly.

"N-No thank you… I can w-walk… Please contact me if… if anything is to be reported," she said.

"Don't worry, we'll contact you. What's your phone number?" he asked, dialing 911.

"Well, I don't have a phone, but I can give you the name and room number of the hotel my family is staying at," Dawn offered, getting out a pen and piece of paper.

Scott's dad looked at her strangely, but took the piece of paper. As Dawn walked back to the hotel, she realized that she actually cared about Scott.

Mike gasped; once again, it was not a multiple Mike gasp. By then, the only personality left was Svetlana. He decided not to take her on, since the lamp thing really hurt him, so he decided to work on his art entry. He was going to draw the island, but he realized that that would be too predictable, so he drew his feelings. The swirling mass of emptiness and dark winds that surrounded him made for a terrific scene. At some point, he put paint to paper, and the end result was amazing. He proudly hung up the picture to dry. As he heated up some chicken in the microwave, he knew he was going to win.

Dakota suddenly woke up from a deep sleep. Something was changing in her body. As she ran to go look at herself in the mirror, she noticed her hair and skin color returning. Happily, Dakota ran her fingers through her long blonde hair, feeling pretty again. Once her intelligence and height returned to normal, Dakota decided to get a drink of water.

"Dakota? Is that you?" her dad asked, suddenly appearing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed, as if they hadn't seen each other in while. Technically, this was the case, but- never mind.

"Dakota!" he cried, accepting a hug. "How- how did this happen?"

Honestly, she had no idea, so she just shrugged. Soon, Dakota's mom caught up on the craziness, and the family sat down for milk and cookies before returning to bed. It was one final night of perfection before everything started to get serious. Pretty soon, the cast would get together to see Scott one more time as he would unconsciously make everything right again.

**Sorry for the short chapter, I sort of ran out of ideas. R&R. PEACE OUT!**


	10. Chapter 10: Apologies

** What Chapter are we at now? Chapter 10? Okay Chapter 10 is here. Originally I was going to post every Saturday, but I'm just gonna post every other day cuz I get bored. Enjoy or don't…**

So in the last chapter, I said something about Scott making things right. Well here's how it went for Mike and Zoey.

It was a depressing Friday. Mike was kicking himself for not bringing an umbrella. If you've ever been outside before a storm, you know what I mean when I say that Mike could feel the moisture in the air. The day so far was not going as expected. First of all, he had overslept, meaning that he was unable to catch breakfast. On the way to school, he had remembered his art admission, meaning he had to go back for it, rendering him officially late unless he ran, which was not a good idea for him because his leg was starting to burn for some reason. Nevertheless, Mike ran to submit his entry before homeroom ended. After his submission was ready to be judged, he stopped at his locker and hastily stuffed his bag and unneeded items into it. As a round of thunder boomed, Mike rushed into class as 25 pairs of eyes swung to stare at him. Just as he sat down, the bell rang, telling Mike that he wasn't too late.

"Okay students, today we're going to-"

BOOM BANG BOOM!

Another round of thunder sounded, cutting Mrs. Holmes off.

"I hope it's not going to be like that all day," She mused. "As I was saying, today we are going to the Science Lab. The first order of business today is to pair up."

Mike and Devon immediately looked at each other, signaling that they could be partners. Unfortunately, the teacher was pairing everyone up herself. Sadly, Devon got paired up with a short blonde kid named Jerry.

"Who still doesn't have a partner? Mrs. Holmes asked. "Aha, Mike and…Zack."

Mike's mind clogged up. He didn't even know that Zack, his number one bully, was in his first period. Mike was expecting Zack to punch his arm or slap the back of his head or something, but Zack didn't even look at him. In fact, even after the class had walked to the Lab and chosen their seats, he still hadn't said a word. It was when the teacher was giving instructions on the lab Zack spoke.

"Hey Mike?" he whispered. Mike was fully expecting Zack to taunt him. "I'm kind of sorry I teased you about your brother. I guess it was sort of mean." So it was an apology. It was the weakest apology in the world, but Mike knew it was the only one he was going to get, so he took it.

Just as he was about to respond, a clap of thunder growled. At the same time, the door flew open and an office attendant burst in saying Mike Smith had to go down to the main office to approve a pick up. In other words, Mike had to be picked up by someone other than his parents. Mike looked at Zack, who was just as confused as he was, and said, "It's fine, he wasn't even my brother."

In Zoey's first period, the same thing happened, just without the dramatic clap of thunder to go along with it. As Zoey trekked down the hall, she found that Mike too was being picked up by an unknown source.

"Do you think it's Chris?" Zoey asked him.

"I sure hope not," Mike replied.

Mike and Zoey both stopped in their tracks when they saw who was waiting for them. It was none other than Dawn herself, surprising yet another person.

"Dawn?" Zoey asked.

Dawn seemed to float towards them. "Greetings Mike and Zoey," Dawn said. "I see you have found each other."

"What are you doing here?" Zoey asked.

"Well, I need your help! A very dear… acquaintance of ours is on the verge of dying," Dawn stated.

"What acquaintance?" Mike asked.

"I'll explain later…. So will you help?" Dawn pleaded. The couple could see that Dawn was distressed, so they agreed to follow her.

Nothing was really explained until Dawn drove (Yes drove a car) into the parking lot of a hospital.

"Umm… Why are we here?" Zoey asked.

"The dear acquaintance who is dying… is Scott…" Dawn admitted.

"Wait- we have to help Scott?" Zoey asked

"If you do not help him, he will die!" Dawn argued

"After everything he's done? Hah! Can we just go home?"

"You can go home, but you are not using my car if you leave now," Dawn said

Zoey looked around, not knowing how to get back home, and sighed.

"Lead the way Dawn," Mike sighed.

At the first glimpse of Scott, Mike and Zoey almost fainted. If he was alive, he was holding on to a thin strand.

"Wait a minute, how are we supposed to help him?" Mike asked.

"I've brought everyone who's been wronged by Scott here to hear his apology. You two are the last ones," Dawn explained.

"How will this help Scott?" Zoey asked.

"Hopefully, you will forgive him and maybe it will help him heal. The skies tell me to do this."

"Okay," Mike caved. Dawn's face lit up.

"Let's get started."

Dawn readied herself, and began. "As for my apology for Mike," Dawn started. "Mike, I'm sorry for everything I did to you. You were right to mistrust me. Honestly, all I wanted was to win the million. That's what everyone wanted, right? I admit clubbing you over the head could've led to fatal endings, but I hope it helped you with your physiological problem." Mike was speechless through the whole thing. As Dawn started on Zoey's apology, he decided that Scott wasn't as bad as he thought he was, but he was still bad.

"For Zoey, my apology should be fairly long, but I'm just going to cut to the chase. If I had to choose the strongest player on the island, you would be right after Lightning. Even though Lightning is the strongest physically, you had the power to put me in this chair with the help of Fang. Like I said, I was just in it for the money. I'm not saying I'm gonna change, but at least you know I'm regretting my actions. I made a stupid mistake that's probably going to cost me my life. I can't understand the reason for the help of Dawn. I just don't see how see can stand to help me like this." Dawn stopped suddenly, with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you," she said to them. As she drove them back to school, as it was only 1:00, the couple mulled over their apologies. They finally decided to forgive him. None of them realized it, but even though the storm from earlier was over, a new one was about to bloom.

** Sorry for the cheesy chapter. I was sort of rushing at the end because this is starting to get boring. R&R PEACE OUT**


	11. Chapter 11: Wrapping things up

**So welcome to the last chapter of this story. This whole thing is not coming together the way I wanted it to, so I think I'm gonna have to change the summary. I still don't own any characters or the show. Enjoy, or don't, you know I don't give a shit.**

The following week for Mike and Zoey consisted of being grounded for cutting class to see Scott. Mike and Zoey couldn't care less, because it gave them more time to think about what had happened. Finally, a ray of sunshine flickered in Mike's life. All it took was one letter.

Mike didn't even want to get the mail that day, but his mother said that if he did, his grounding would be shortened, so off to the mailbox he went. Inside, he found a bill, bill, bill, bill, and an official looking letter with his name on it. After he gave his mother the bills, he went straight to his room to open to letter. He unfolded the letter and read the first sentence.

Dear Mike Smith,

We are very pleased to inform you that you have won this year's local art contest.

If he read that sentence once, he read it a million times. He just couldn't believe it. The rest of the letter consisted of where he was to be honored and all of that crap. Realizing that he was the only one who knew about his luck, he rushed downstairs and yelled like a lunatic about how they were rich. His mother calmed him down and called Mike's dad to tell him about the good news. Then they called Zoey's parents and offered to celebrate. In all of his 16 years, Mike could not tell you that it had happened before.

TWO WEEKS LATER…..

Mike stood proudly as people oohed and ahhed over his painting. As he held a gigantic check for everyone to see, he felt like some famous twerp. He still hadn't rid Svetlana of existence, but he knew that he'd get her soon. He looked into the crowd and immediately found Zoey, who was clapping along with the crowd. They grinned at each other, both knowing what the painting meant. Then a really fat woman came up on stage.

"What are you going to do with the money?" she asked, speaking into a microphone.

Mike's eyes widened as he realized that he had no idea what he was going to do with it. As the crowd laughed at his reaction, Mike gnawed on the question. His mind flew back to Cameron's answer.

_"And I couldn't have done it without you all, so… I'm gonna spend it all on you guys instead!"_

At that moment, Mike knew that he was going to do with it.

"At first, I didn't know what to say…" Mike admitted into the microphone. "But I remembered a friend of mine sharing it with others. His heart was in the right place. Now if you ask me, I'm just going to leave you with this- This money is going to save someone's life!" The crowd cheered for his answer as Mike hopped off the stage.

"What did you mean up there?" Todd asked as he rushed up to him. Devon, Taylor and Zoey came up behind him.

"Zoey knows," Mike answered. Zoey nodded.

"C'mon, dude, what's the big secret? Whose life are you saving?" Devon asked.

"Let's just say…. He's… a dear acquaintance…" Mike said, looking up and smirking.

THREE DAYS LATER

Dawn stared at Scott's face. It didn't show a hint of recognition. She tried to read his aura, but it was blocked. Her heart fell, unless his father magically came up with 400,000 dollars, Scott was going to die. Dawn felt like she had done all she could, but there was still a problem. Dawn trusted the skies, but vowed to never trust them again if Scott perished. Suddenly, she noticed something strange… On the table next to the door was a bag. Dawn wondered if it was Scott's mother's. Still, she went over to it and peeked inside. She saw a note on top of something wrapped. The note read- I hope this makes up for the money Scott didn't get on the island…

She noticed that it wasn't signed, but she knew who had written it. She unwrapped the package and found 500,000 dollars. She wasn't too surprised, but she really wondered how he came up with the money so fast.

"Thank you, Mike!" Dawn whispered, smiling at the ceiling. Mike felt a surge of joy in his town. He didn't know why, because at that moment, he was scrubbing the toilet.

TWO MONTHS LATER

Two months later, Scott left the hospital in his new body. He had no memory of Dawn apologizing for him, but he did feel a certain…fondness for her. Scott hoped it was a side effect of the surgery. He finally found out that his Pappy was dead. It was hard to cope with, but he knew he would get over it. Even though things were looking normal again, Scott felt doom on his doorstep. One day, the doorbell rang to reveal Doom's cousin standing there. In other words, Chris Mclean showed up.

"What are you doing here, butt chin?" Scott snarled.

Chris smirked. "I'm here to tell you to pack your bags for season 5!"

Scott started to laugh. "HAHAHAHAHA- what m-makes you think I would go back on your show?" Scott asked between fits of laughter.

Chris held up some papers. "Contract!" he sang.

Scott scowled. "Fine….Dick…."

Chris smirked once again. "Are you referring to my big one? See you in a week…"

Scott considered fleeing the country, but the thought of a million dollars stopped him. He wasn't going to let anyone stop him. Not Mike, not Zoey, not Dawn. Yet as he went down the list, he felt remorse for thinking such vile thoughts. He was seriously wondering whether or not calling his doctor was a good idea.

As a week ticked away, Scott wished the sun would stop setting, so he could enjoy his last few days as a free teen. At least he wasn't a head on a cart anymore.

**THE END….FOR NOW….**

***note* if you like this story, check out the sequel- Total Drama: Back for More**


End file.
